


Five Long Years

by KiriJones



Series: watch me put my war paint on [3]
Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 19:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15322173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiriJones/pseuds/KiriJones
Summary: He is the one who ran. She is happy and has moved on. So why does it feel like she is being punished for his sins?





	Five Long Years

 

It has been five years and the sun still beats down as hot as it ever did and the humidity is doing no favors for her head. Sighing and shifting the toddler in her arms and holding onto the hand of the one beside her Claire Hooper is doing her best not to flinch every time she hears the sounds of the dinosaurs in the background. It does not matter that they are surrounded by steel gates and that it is not even as park anymore; no Isla Nublar has changed much in the half a decade she has been gone. Now it is an animal sanctuary for those residing in it.

in order to pay tribute to those lost Claire has reluctantly agreed to come back and to face the memories and fears that still haunt her, and she is not alone. Zach has taken a break from University to come and Gray is here as well. Andrew, her husband whom she loves, has even hired security that has blended into the crowd to help ease her fears about bringing her children here. Usually she would have balked at spending his massive fortune earned from Wall Street this way but it is helping to calm her fears.

Adam, her three and a half year old precocious son who has inherited her fierce hair and his fathers lust for adventure, is tugging her hand this way and that his wide green eyes looking at the jungle with wonder at all of the people who have gathered at the beach to release the candles and lanterns into the air. Once this is done they will leave the island forever and Claire will finally be able to move on; or at least that is what she hopes.

Katelyn, her two year old daughter in in her arms half asleep and yet shy around the crowds. Brown haired and blue eyed she is pale and covered in freckles and is a girly girl to her core. In love with books and tea parties Katie is everything Claire was not as a child and she loves it. her daughter has all of the men in the family wrapped around her thumb and they come running when she bats her lashes and smiles, yes, Katie will one day be a force to be reckoned with.

Zach is now twenty-one and is working his way up to becoming a surgeon. Claire is so proud of him, it is not every day a nephew follows in her footstep to attend Harvard. He has filled out and keeps her dark hair shorn short. Tall and muscular Zach one day plans to join the army and to help save lives.

Gray is still a bundle of energy and at sixteen he is gifted and yet the thing that excites him most is the fact that he can now drive. He still loves dinos and wants to follow in the footsteps of Alan Grant and become a paleontologist.

Andrew Hooper, the man she married a mere seven months after her world came crashing down is talking with Gray who is listing off the names of the creatures on the island. He listens and nods and is genuinely interested in what her nephew is saying, his posh British voice kind and sincere. This is one of the reasons she agree to keep their pact of marrying if they had reached the age of thirty and still single, it was a deal made over whiskey when they were nineteen and in their second year at Harvard.

With his brown hair and green eyes Andrew is everything she could and should want in a man he works on Wall Street and has enough money to retire now at age thirty-seven year he continues to work because he loves it. They live in Connecticut and he commutes to the city four days a week. They vacation with Karen and Gray and visits Zach when possible. He is stable and he is reliable. He is a devoted father who was overjoyed when four months previous she told him once again she was pregnant. He talks to her bump and plays with his children and wants however many more she wants. Yes, Andrew Hooper is a man she loves. He is a good man and he is her husband. Yet it is not her husband she keeps stealing glances at, it is the man standing by Barry closer to the beach that makes her breath catch and her heart stutter.

Owen Grady, now a Navy Seal deadly and muscular and still as charming as he ever was. The man who said they would stick together for survival and then left three weeks later without so much as a note to go back to the damned island to find his raptor. Those weeks had been both heaven and he'll for Claire. Nightmares haunted her yet in Owens arms she found peace and happiness. And he left without looking back. For months she had waited and after two months Andrew had contacted her.

determined to move on phone calls became skype calls which became a visit to New York were he laid out a plan. She accepted. Two days later they we'd at city hall and she had never looked back. And she regretted nothing; her children were her reason for breathing And she would not trade them for anything. Yet she would be lying to herself if sometimes she wished Adam had sandy blonde hair or a charming grin. Yes, Claire loves Andrew but some days she does wonder what if?

Owen Grady has not been seen by her until today when she got on the boat and felt someone's eyes upon her, looking up their eyes met and it seemed like the fire was still there, that spark that burned and warmed and hurt and healed. Yet the spell was broken when Adam tugged on her hand desperate to see the sea and Katie called for her from Zach's arms.

Now standing on this beach holding her daughter and watching her son with and the child within her kicking the wedding bands on her finger feel like chains.

He is the one who ran and left her behind And she moved on and is happy. Yet why does it feel like she is being punished?


End file.
